Den eukaryote celle
Hovedbestanddele anføre en celles hovedbestanddele (plasmamembran, cytoplasma, kerne, kernemembran). Cellens hovedbestanddele: kerne, kernemembran, cytoplasma, plasmamembran. thumb|Gennemsnitscelle =Plasmamembranen= Bestanddele og opbygning redegøre for bestanddele og opbygning. Plasmamembranen består af 45-50 % lipider, 45-50% proteiner og 4-8% kulhydrater. Phospholipider i to rækker, hvor de hydrofile dele ligger udad og indad, mens de hydrofobe (upolære) dele ligger mod midten. Så den forhindrer at hydrofile stoffer kan komme igennem eller ud af cellen. Plasmamembranen er ret flydende og sammensætningen og formen kan ændre sig over tid. Inde i cellen er der cytoskellettet, der gør at membran holer sig nogenlunde ens. Da den er flydende, kan transportmolekylerne fx blive fordelt over hele overfladen. Hvis der sker skade på den, kan den bare sætte sig sammen igen. Der er forskellige kanaler, så molekyler alligevel kan komme ind og ud af cellen. Generelle funktion af plasmamembranen redegøre for den generelle funktion af plasmamembranen. Plasmamembranen er til for: *Adskiller intracellulærvæsken fra extracellulærvæsken. *Tillader simpel diffusion gennem membrankanaler. *Flydende struktur af phospholipiderne, så proteiner bliver fordelt er selvreparerende. Vesikler kan forenes med membranen. *"Marker"-proteiner er med til genkendelse af celler imellem. Så immunsystemet fx kan genkende cellerne og sædcellen kan genkende ægget. Simpel diffusion beskrive de karakteristiske træk for transport ved simpel diffusion. thumb|Simpel diffusion Dette er passiv transport, da der er tilstedeværelse af en koncentrationsgradient. ;Diffusion gennem lipidlaget: Fedtopløselige stoffer (steroider, fedtsyrer, ilt, CO2) kan opløse sig gennem phospholipidlaget. ;Diffusion af vand: Selvom vand er polært, kan det godt diffundere gennem lipidlaget, da de er så små molekyler. Hvis de skal bevæge sig med stor hastighed kræver det dog ionkanaler. ;Ionkanaler: Det er en kanal, der er mere eller mindre specifikke. Ydersiden er hydrofob og hydrofil, hvor plasmamembranen også er det. Faciliteret diffusion beskrive de karakteristiske træk for transport ved faciliteret diffusion. thumb|Faciliteret diffusion Ved faciliteret diffusion bliver de hjulper igennem med proteiner fx. Det går altid fra en højere koncentration til en lavere. ;Transportprotein: Der er et carrier protein, der åbner sig, når et bestemt molekyle, binder sig til den (specifik). Det går hurtigere ved en højere koncentration, indtil det når en vis grænse, hvor det afhænger af antallet af transportproteiner. :Gated: Transportproteinerne kan være sat sammen med en receptorprotein, så den kun kan åbne/lukke når en ligand er bundet til receptorproteinet på kanalen. Det kan desuden være voltage gated channels, hvilke kun åbner/lukker når der er en vis spænding tilstede. :Nongated: Her de altid åbne. Osmose beskrive mekanismen ved osmose. Vand kan diffundere igennem den semipermable (selectively permeable) membran, og når der er lav koncentration af vand et sted, så prøver den at udligne forskellen. Osmotisk tryk definere osmotisk tryk. Det osmotiske tryk er det tryk, det kræver for at hindre osmose. Aktiv transport definere aktiv transport. Aktiv transport er transport der kræver energi (ATP). Den kan hermed gå imod en koncentrationsgradient. Aktiv transport beskrive de karakteristiske træk ved aktiv transport gennem en cellemembran. De er specifikke og har competion, ligesom faciliteret diffusion. Hastigheden afhænger af koncentrationerne af stofferne, antallet af ATP-pumper og tilstedeværelsen af nok ATP. Na-K-pumpen og calcium-pumpen angive Na+/K+-pumpen og calcium-pumpen som eksempler på aktive transportsystemer. ;Na-K-pumpen: tis bevæger 3 Na+ ud af cellen og 2 K ind i cellen. Derfor er der en højere koncentration udenfor af Na uden for cellen og en højere koncenrtation af K inde i cellen. Den er afgørende for normal ion-balance over membranen. ;Calcium-pumpen: Ca ATP asen transporterer cytoplasmatisk Ca2+ ind i SR i skeletmusklerne og er afgørende for normal afslutning af excitation-kontraktions koblinger. Betydning af aktiv transport redegøre for de væsentligste betydninger af aktiv transport (opretholdelse af iongradienter, osmotisk ligevægt over membranen, stabilisering af cellevolumen, forudsætning for sekundær aktiv transport”). Cellen kan opnå store koncentrationsforskelle. thumb|Sekundær aktiv transport Det er fundamentalt for cellens overlevelse, og den opbygger koncentrationsgradienter, så den ikke udlignes med tiden. Den opretholer cellevolumen åbenbart.... Og osmose? Sekundær aktiv transport er når man udnytter den potentielle energi stoffet har fået. Efter en aktiv transport vil det stof, der gik imod sin koncentrationsgradient gerne ind (eller ud) i cellen igen, så kan den bruge et transportmolekyle der kræver at to stoffer er bundet til det, og på den måde kan et andet stof komme ind, der går imod sin koncentrationsgradient. Hvilemembranpotentialet beskrive hvilke faktorer der er bestemmende for hvilemembranpotentialets størrelse og fortegn (koncentrationsforskelle og elektrisk potential over membranen). Hvilemembranpotentialet er den ladningsforskel der er over membranen. Udenfor cellen er den positiv i forhold til inde i cellen. Endocytose, pinocytose og exocytose definere endocytose, pinocytose og exocytose. ;Endocytosethumb|Teceptor-mediated endocytosis: Den optager noget materiale ude fra cellen og transporter ind i cellen gennem membranen ved at lave en vesikel (en membranbundet sæk inde i cytoplasmaet). Der findes to former for endocytose: :Pinocytose: betyder 'drikker celler'. Minder meget om phagocytose. Det er mindre vesikler med molekyler, der er opøst i væske. thumb|Pinocytose :Phagocytose: betyder 'spise celler'. Bevægelse af fast materiale gennem membranen i vesikler. Sker ofte i immunsystemet. ;Exocytose: Sekretion af materiale fra cellen og ud. thumb|left|Exocytose =Cytoplasmaet= Opdeling anføre opdeling i organeller og cytosol. Cytoplasmaen indeholder organeller og cytosol. Cytosolen er den flydende del, der indeholder cytoskelettet. Organeller anfører følgende organeller og kort beskrive deres funktion (endoplasmatisk reticulum, ribosomer, Golgi apparatet, lysosomer, mitokondrier, mikrotubuli, centrioler, cilier og peroxisomer).'' =Cellekernen= Opdeling anføre opdeling i kernemembran med porer, nukleolus og nukleoplasma. Kernemembranen har en indre- og en yderside. Visse steder går de sammen, så der kommer et hul = kerneporer. Nukleolus indeholder arvematerialet og er meget dense (høj densitet), mens nukleoplasmaet er væsken rundt om nukleolus. Alle kroppens celler har på et tidspunkt haft en kerne. Celler med en kerne kan overleve langt tid (nerve, muskel celler), mens blodceller kan leve 120 dage uden cellekerne. Cellekernens funktion beskrive kort cellekernens funktion. Cellekernens funktion er at opbevare DNA og styre proteinsyntesen. Kromosom definere et kromosom som kondenseret kromatin. thumb|upright=0.7|Replication of a chromosome Et kromosom er kondenseret kromatin. Antallet af kromosomer angive antallet af kromosomer i den humane celle. Der er 46 kromosomer = 23 kromosompar i den humane celle, hvoraf 22 par er autosomale, og 1 par er kønskromosomer. For kvinder er det XX og for mænd er det XY. I kønscellerne er der kun 23 kromosomer. Gen definere et gen som et specifikt stykke af DNA strengen. Hvert gen er et segment af DNA-molekyler, der beskriver strukturen af et protein eller RNA molekyle. Mitokondrielt DNA anføre mitochondrielt DNA. Mitokondriet er det eneste andet sted, hvor der er DNA foruden i kernen. Dette DNA koder til proteiner der skal bruges inde i mitokondriet. =Cellecyklus= beskrive cellecyklus’ faser. Deles op i interfasen og mitosen. De fleste celler bruger mere en 90% af sin tid i interfasen. Interfasen opdeles i tre dele: *G1 : First gap-phase. Her lever cellen normalt. *S : Synthesis-phase. Her bliver DNA replikeret. *G2 : Second gap-phase. Her forbereder cellen sig på at blive delt og den vokser, da der skal være plads til det dobbelte. *G0 : Nogle celler deler sig aldrig og de hviler i G0 fasen, hvor de kun udfører rutineting, indtil den får signal om at den skal begynde at dele sig. Mitosen inddeles i profase, matefase, anafase og telofasen. DNA-replikation redegøre for DNA replikation. De to strenge zippes op, hvorefter hver halvdel fungerer som skabelon for en ny streng. (Idet de ved at A passer med T etc.). Man får så to identiske DNA-par. Hver består af en gammel og en ny streng. Mitosen beskrive mitosen. thumb|Mitose Fordobling sker lige før mitosen.. Mitosen inddeles i følgende faser: *Profase: Kromatinerne kondenserer til kromosomer og spindle fibres fra centriolerne bevæger sig ud i enderne. De billeder, man ser, indeholder altid et fordoblet DNA, dvs. 2 kromatider. Det er fordi de kun er synlige i mikroskoper, når det ikke er kromatiner. *Metafase: Kromosomerne lægger sig pænt op i midten af cellen. *Anafase: Kromosomerne bliver delt, ved at spindle fibrerne trækker dem fra hinanden til hver sin ende. *Telofase: Her opstår kernemembranen rundt om hver kromosomdel. Cytokinesen er når cytoplasmaet fordeles i to dele og den så deler sig i to dele - starter alledere ved anafasen. Proteinsyntesen redegøre for proteinsyntesen (transskription, mRNA, translation, tRNA, codon, anticodon). thumb|Proteinsyntesen Proteinsyntesen opdeles i to dele. Transkriptionen og translationen. Under transkriptionen, startes der med at DNA strengen zippes op. Pre-mRNA laves på samme måde som ved DNA replikation, foruden at U=T. Den består dog af nogle 'intron'-sekvenser, der ikke koder for et protein. Disse bliver taget væk, og så kaldes det mRNA. Et exon er noget der koder for proteiner... Et codon er tre nukleotider (A,U,C,G) der koder for en aminosyre. Herefter bevæges mRNA ud til ribosomerne, hvor translationen sker. tRNA går ud i cytoplasmaet og henter aminosyrerne, og fører dem til ribosomet. Her hjælper rRNA på ribosomerne med at sætte dem sammen i rigtig sekvens. En mRNA-streng kan være meget lang og kan sidde på mange forskellige ribosomer af gangen. Kategori:Introduktion